When a vehicle is involved in a crash or collision, it is desirable to initiate appropriate procedures that will safeguard the vehicle occupants and reduce detrimental results from such a collision. One of the worthwhile measures that can be taken relates to removing electrical power to at least substantially all components in the vehicle. Uncontrolled electrical power can act as a source of harm and damage to the vehicle occupants and the vehicle itself. For example, continued supplying of electrical power to one or more vehicle components after a collision can constitute a substantial fire hazard that can lead to highly damaging, even catastrophic, results. Unwanted continued electrical power can also result in inadvertent deployment of undeployed restraint devices while emergency personnel are attempting rescue operations.
With regard to removing, or at least substantially reducing, immediate potential of harm caused by the source of electrical power, devices have been advanced directed to removing electrical power when the vehicle impact occurs. In one known way, the electrical power is discontinued by interrupting the electrical connection from/to the vehicle battery. Once electrical continuity is removed between the vehicle battery and components powered by the battery, the risks associated with potentially uncontrolled electrical power are substantially reduced. This known device interrupts power at the battery terminal where hardware thereof is joined to a battery post. The hardware includes a squib that is controllably activated when one or more defined conditions occur, such as a predetermined threshold related to a vehicle collision being exceeded. When the squib is triggered, a disconnect results between the battery terminal clamp and the battery cable.
Although hardware has been previously devised for terminating the supplying of battery power in a vehicle, it would be beneficial to provide a battery cable severing apparatus and method that is easy to make, assemble and install, has a reduced number of parts, operates effectively and reliably and is made at low cost. Additionally, such an apparatus must not create an additional hazard, such as producing a flame or shrapnel, as well as be able to withstand the under hood environment in a vehicle and have a long life.